


Virgin eyes

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Adults making out like teenagers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Outsider's modern human name is Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: If there was justice in the world 15 year old girls shouldn’t be jaded.





	Virgin eyes

If there was justice in the world 15 year old girls shouldn’t be jaded. Jaded, just like she was. Jaded and tired, and maybe a little bit amused, but mostly concerned about how there was no place for her to eat by the table.

There was a gasp from right next to her and Emily almost felt sorry for Alexi. Maybe she should have warned her in beforehand, but to be fair she was just surprised that Alexi hadn’t managed to catch the two adults necking each other yet. They had been friends for years, after all, and Alexi had come over often enough. How she still had her virgin eyes was a mystery.

“Would you two teenagers mind making out somewhere other than on the dinner table?” she said with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed as she watched her father jerk up his head guiltily. “Some people might want to use it to eat food on.”

Clearing his throat Corvo pulled down his shirt—Emily had to admit he was adorable with pink cheeks, and seeing him like that made her want to tease him mercilessly—and glanced at Oliver who looked much less affected by the interruption. He, however, looked far more ruffled than Corvo, with clothes and hair in disarray and kiss-swollen lips. Emily almost laughed at how her father’s face reddened even harder at the sight.

“We- I’m sorry, Em, I didn’t know you were home. We’ll get out of your way, right now,” Corvo said, helping his boyfriend up from the table and trying to quickly put him back into a semblance of order as well, but soon giving up. Oliver just looked quietly amused about the effort, and he winked at Emily over Corvo’s head.

“Yeah, whatever. Go back to your room and continue what you were doing if you want—”

“I- we weren’t-”

“—just keep the door closed this time, okay? Lexi is here too, remember.” It was too much fun tormenting her father.

Oliver chuckled and took pity on his spluttering boyfriend, taking his hand and guiding him out of the room. “I’ll make sure to lock it, even, don’t worry. We’ll do our best to keep your from having to witness our affections again today.”

Emily scoffed as she moved out of the way to let them pass. “I’ll believe that when I see it, which I already know I will.”

Corvo spluttered even harder, but Oliver put a calming hand on his cheek and murmured something. It not only made Corvo gather himself, but it also made him hurry away, dragging an amused Oliver behind him.

Emily rolled her eyes. “I swear, they’re worse than teenagers. You’d think they’ve never had sex or anything.”

Beside her Alexi made a choked sound, her eyes wide. Emily just pulled her close in a one-armed hug and laughed.


End file.
